marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-96283)
| Relatives = Benjamin Parker (paternal uncle, deceased) May Parker (aunt) Mary Jane Watson (fiancée) | Universe = Earth-96283 | Base Of Operations = Aunt May's House, Queens, New York City | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 170 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | Unusual Features = Spider shaped mark on left wrist, microscopic hairs on hands and feet | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Dating | Occupation = Freelance photographer | Education = College student | Origin = Bitten by a genetically altered super spider | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | First = Spider-Man (May 3, 2002) | Last = | HistoryText = ''Spider-Man'' Peter Parker was a brilliant but socially inept student. After being orphaned Peter moved in with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. While attending a field trip Peter was bitten by a genetically modified spider and gained spider-like abilities. He then used his powers to become a masked wrestler to earn money and impress his next door neighbor Mary Jane Watson. However when the owner of the wrestling ring refused to pay him he allowed a thief (who had just robbed the owner) to escape. Unbeknowst that thief would go on to kill his Uncle Ben. Overcome with guilt Peter remembered His Uncle Ben's words of wisdom, "With great power comes great responsibility", which inspired Peter to become Spider-Man. While as Spider-Man Peter got a job as photographer for the daily bugle. The owner ironically had a deep hatred towards the webslinger however. Peter's close friend Harry's father would transform himself into the Green Goblin during a lab accident. Peter would confront the Goblin unaware he was Green Goblin. The two battled at a parade Osborn attacked but Peter managed to drive him off. Later Osborn asked him if he would join him and help him take over new york. When Peter declined Osborn told him that eventually the people of the city would turn on him. Afterwards Osborn learned Peter's identity and attacked peter's Aunt May. Enraged Peter confronted him but Osborn had kidnapped Mary Jane. In the Battle that came Norman was killed but before dying asked Peter not to tell Harry. Peter then brought his body to the Osborn's home in time for Harry to see him. He fled then Harry vowed vengeance. Peter attended Norman's funeral declaring himself as Spider-man.Spider-Man ''Spider-Man 2'' Two years later, Peter faced new challenges as he struggle to cope with "the gift and the curse" of his powers, while balancing his dual identities as the elusive superhero Spider-Man and life as a college student. Relationships Peter held most dear were now in danger of unraveling as he clashed with the multi-tentacled villain Dr. Otto Octavius, also known as "Doc Ock" his old Idol who had been driven insane thanks to explosion. Peter's life-long yearning for MJ became even stronger as he fought the impulse to abandon his secret life and declare his love. In the meantime, MJ had moved on with her life; She embarked on an acting career and had a new man in her life whom she intended to mary. Peter's relationship with his best friend Harry Osborn has been overshadowed by Harry's growing vendetta against Spider-Man, whom he held responsible for his father's death. After a fight with Octavius plus all the emotions caused Peter to begin to lose his Spider powers. Eventually he decided he no longer wished to be Spider-man. However when Doc Ock kidnapped Mary Jane to bait Spider-Man Peter had no choice but accept his fate and harness all his superhero talents in order to stop the diabolical madman Doc Ock's quest for infinite nuclear power. Peter met Oct at his base and the two battled. Peter defeated him but Octavius sacrificed his own life to stop the unstable nuclear core. Afterwards Peter revealed himself as Spider-Man so Mary Jane called of her wedding and decided she wanted to be with him. Spider-Man 2 ''Spider-Man 3'' Later life went easier for him. The city began to embrace him for the first time in his career, he was once again the top of his class and he was planning to marry purpose to Mary Jane However his friend Harry who had learned his secret attacked him.Peter was forced to defend himself and knock Harry out. Peter would learn that the head injury would give harry amnesia. Around this time he discovered that the real killer of his uncle was Flint Marko, who later became the Sandman. While on a date with Mary Jane an alien symbiote attached itself to Peter Parker's costume. It increased his strength but influenced his behaviour for the worst. He rematched Marko and seemingly killed him. Once Harry regained his memory Peter and he fought this time ending with Peter disfiguring Harry's face with a pumpkin bomb. After some time, Peter got rid of the costume, when he learned it was slowly corrupting him. But it would survive after nearly being destroyed by Peter and bonded itself to Eddie Brock, creating the monster called Venom. The monstrous Venom kidnapped Mary Jane, and when Spider-Man attempted to save her he was brutally beaten by the combined powers of Venom and Sandman. He was saved by Harry,who had seen the error of his ways and together they fought Sandman and Venom. When Venom attempted to impale Peter, Harry jumped in front of the glider, mirroring the way his father died. Peter then used one of Harry's pumpkin bombs that ended up annihilating both the symbiote and Eddie Brock (whom Peter tried to save despite everything that Brock had put him through). At the end he forgave Marko for killing his uncle.Spider-Man 3 | Powers = Peter's powers are identical to the original the Mainstream Spider-Man *'Spider-Sense:' Spider-Man possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown. It appears to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense also can create a general response on the order of several minutes: he cannot discern the nature of the threat by the sensation. He can, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. Spider-Man's spider-sense is directional and can guide him to or away from hidden weapons and enemies. Sudden and extreme threats can cause his spider-sense to react with painful intensity. Spider-Man can also sense and dodge attacks directed randomly or by a computer. Using his spider-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, Spider-Man can casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire, provided there is sufficient distance. His spider-sense is sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes to the point that a threat can trigger them even when Spider-Man is asleep or stunned. His spider-sense has helped him preserve his secret identity since it alerts him to observers or cameras when changing into or out of his costume. The spider-sense does react to those who Peter does not consider to be a threat, such as Aunt May. Spider-Man can choose to ignore his spider-sense, and distraction or fatigue diminish its effectiveness. Spider-Man's fighting style incorporates the advantage that his "spider-sense" provides him. His body begins to produce more adrenaline after the sense is triggered, an extension of the 'fight or flight syndrome.' *'Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift approximately 10 tons. Spider-Man's physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy as most standard automobiles with ease. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. Spider-Man's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. *'Superhuman Speed:' Spider-Man can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. He is ultimately capable of running at speeds in excess of 30 miles per hour . *'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Spider-Man can physically exert himself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by a superhumanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. *'Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Man's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 30 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, if he is far enough away. *'Wall-Crawling:' Spider-Man's exposure to the mutated spider venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Spider-Man's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. Limits to this ability seem to be psychosomatic, and the full nature of this ability has yet to be established. *'Organic Webbing Generation:' Spider-Man was also gifted with the ability to organically produce his own silk webbing from glands within his forearms, limited by his body's health and nutrition. These organic webs have many of the same properties as his Earth-616 counterpart's artificial webbing. Thanks to its similar properties, it appears Spider-Man can utilize his organic webbing in any way he could with his artificial webbing. The silk is released through a spinneret near each wrist containing a central web spigot orifice used for web-slinging and drag lines, supplemented by several radial minor spigots for other types of webs connected to specialized glands; he can from his wrists organic webbing (without web shooters). *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Spider-Man regenerates his injuries faster and more extensively than a normal human. Minor injuries heal in a matter of hours and serious injuries in a matter of days. Although Spider-Man is not able to regenerate missing limbs or organs. Thanks to his regenerative power he is more resistant to the effects of alcohol and drugs. It is unknown if the power slows down aging process. However, the power is not as near sufficient as Wolverine. | Abilities = See Peter Parker (Earth-616)#Abilities. Throughout the series, Peter goes from a science whiz in high school to a laboratory assistant of Dr. Connors and a brilliant Columbia University physics student who is at the top of his class as he becomes secure with his dual roles. His knowledge of science has impressed the likes of Norman Osborn, Otto Octavius, and Doctor Connors. Considered a genius by Harry and Gwen, he has shown himself to be knowledgeable in mechanics, quantum mechanics, photonics, nuclear fusion, acoustics, and nanotechnology. | Strength = See Peter Parker (Earth-616)#Powers | Weaknesses = See Peter Parker (Earth-616)#Powers | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Tobey Maguire portrays Peter Parker in the original three ''Spider-Man'' films. | Trivia = }} Category:Arachnine Form Category:Geniuses Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Characters featured in video games Category:No Energy Projection Category:Wallcrawling Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength Category:Human/Animal Hybrids Category:Parker Family